tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Doing it Right
Doing it Right is a song from the tenth season. Lyrics :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Wait till everyone's on board :Before you're wheeshing steam :Clear the snow is all by fun :For how enjoying be. :Whistle out a warning :When there's trouble up ahead. :How proud you're going to feel :When you get home at Tidmouth Sheds. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :(Instrumental break) :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Mavis * Diesel * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * The Refreshment Lady Episodes *Thomas and the Colours *Thomas' Day Off *Keeping up with James *It's Good to be Gordon *Follow that Flour *James Gets a New Coat *Gordon Takes Charge *Emily's New Route *You Can Do it, Toby! *Too Hot for Thomas *Don't Tell Thomas *Percy's New Whistle *Fish *Thomas and the Toy Shop Deleted Scenes * Fish - A deleted shot of Arthur and Salty at the washdown. * It's Good to be Gordon - A deleted scene of Thomas shunting trucks while Henry enters the coal chute at the Coaling Plant. Gallery File:Thomas'DayOff4.jpg|Thomas File:It'sGoodtobeGordon6.png|Gordon Image:Fish(Season8)62.png|Thomas, Arthur, and Salty File:GordontakesCharge10.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle74.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle75.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle76.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle78.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop3.jpg File:ThomasandtheToyShop2.jpg|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasandtheToyShop21.png File:ThomasandtheColours1.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat13.png File:Creamtankers.png File:GordonTakesCharge4.jpg File:ThomasandtheToyShop5.jpg Category:Songs